The story of prince Rurik
by Risukasa
Summary: Prince Rurik decided to defy his fathers, king Adelbern's, orders and went to spy on the Charr. Little did he know of what he was about to see. Soon all of Ascalon will lay in ruins and Rurik knew he had to do something.
1. Chapter 1: The first meeting

**The first meeting**

Sun's first light fell upon Ascalon. Prince Rurik stumbled up from his bed as usual.  
>"Servant! Bring me my armor!" He yelled After a while Rurik heard a knock from the door and asked the servant to come in. With the help of the servant he got into his armor, after which he went to the dining hall to get some breakfast.<p>

After the breakfast he went to the tactitian to see how the war against charr is going.  
>"The wall is still keeping the charr out. There's no way they could get through, your highness." He was answered "But if we don't so anything about it, someday they will break through. King Adelbern doesn't look far enough.<br>Maybe the war is going well on our side now, and the wall is keeping them out, but one day, I'll promise you, they'll get through."  
>"Maybe so, but the king ordered that we are not to attack them, your highness."<br>Rurik lost his temper after he heard that the tactician mentioned Ruriks father and furiously yelled back at the tactiocian "Do we have to sacrifice all our people just because the king ordered so! Would you kill innocent bystanders just because the king ordered you to! Are as blind as Adelbern! The Charr are getting stronger by the second and all we do is sit here and watch as they slowly breach the wall and massacre our people!"  
>The tactician saw Rurik's anger and nervously moved his legs around for a while, until he aswered.<br>"But we can't just go against the kings ord..."  
>"ORDERS! What good does it do to just wait until they're stronger than we are! We MUST act!"<br>Rurik heard his fathers, King Adelberns, voice from behind "But if we act we might lose all that we have achieved. Would that be good for you then?" Adelbern answered Rurik calmy.  
>"If we DON'T act we will lose everything, Adelbern" Rurik was still angry and couldn't stand hearing his father saying those things "Even though you are my son, you still will have to call me king. And the wall is impenetrable. The Charr will never breach it."<br>Rurik was so furious that he had to storm out the room without saying a word back, or he would have completely lose it.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper back there. I am the prince of Ascalon after all." Rurik calmed himself.  
>He sat alone on a rock just outside Ascalon city. He looked around and as much as he wanted to protect everything he saw around him, he couldn't but feel sad to think that someday the Charr will come and take everything from him. As he was falling deeper into his dark thoughts, he heard a soft and calming voice, which sounded quite familiar "I see that you are conserned about something, my son. May I know what weights your mind on this beautiful day?"<br>Rurik glanced up to see his friend, brother Mhenlo, standing a few meters away wearing his usual white robes with blue details. His presence somehow calmed Rurik.  
>"My father doesn't understand the power of Charr. He won't believe that they will someday be able to breach the wall and attack Ascalon." Rurik sighed in desperation.<br>"I'm not much of a tactician myself, but I can tell you that if you follow your heart then you're doing the right thing and you shouldn't give up. Don't give up and pray and your soul will be given peace."  
>Mhenlos word seemed to have an effect on Rurik as he brightened up immediately and stood up.<br>"Thank you, Mhenlo. I shouldn't give up no matter what. Even if it means my death, I won't give up. Now, I have business to attend to. You should also prepare yourself. One day the Charr will come and we won't be able to stop them."  
>"Well then, I bid you farewell and I will pray for your safety, my friend" Mhenlo waved him goodbye.<p>

Rurik almost ran back to the castle in exitement. He felt that finally, today, he'll be able to strike back. He won't be scared by his father this time. As Mhenlo said, he should follow his heart and he'll do the right thing. The guard of the castle saluted him as he passed the gates.  
>"Welcome back, your highness."<br>Rurik completely ignored him and went in. As soon as he got in the castle he yelled as hard as he could "Servant! Tell the general to meet me in the dining hall!" and ran to the dining hall to wait for the general.

After some time had passed and Rurik had thought about all the possible ways to execute his plan, the general arrived looking very conserned.  
>"You called for me, your highness. Is something wrong?" The general asked "Nothing at all. Actually I'm feeling very energetic right now. I called you here to discuss about my plan." Rurik talked as fast as he could in exitement "May I inquire what this plan might be, your highness?" The generals consern changed to awe.<br>"I want to go and spy on the Charr!" Rurik yelled, still being overly exited.  
>"I want to see what the Charr are planning against us, for they haven't given us any real threat for a while.<br>So, I thought that if they are planning something, which they most likely are, we would be able to stop them in time and preserve the peace in Ascalon."  
>The general was a little doubtful about the plan "I know that you are the prince of Ascalon, but I'm not sure if it's wise to go against the will of king, your highness. Didn't king Adelbern say that no-one is allowed in the lands of Charr?"<br>"I know, I know... I don't care what my father says about the plan, and still, isn't it just harmless spying?"  
>"Well, I could spare a few soldiers. Just don't tell the king that I gave them to you. I don't want to risk my career because of this." The general answered a little anxiously.<br>"I won't. I promise. Have them wait for me at the gate in two hours."  
>"Roger that. I wish you the best of luck, your highness." The general said as he turned to leave the room.<p>

Prince Rurik was walking to the gate as he looked around to see the landscape which was right out from a fairy tale. As he looked all the hills and plains of Ascalon, he started to think himself that nothing could ever hurt this land. He walked towards the gate in trance. He snapped out of his trance as he heard some voices from the direction of the gate.  
>"Oh, look everybody! The prince is finally coming!" A weird girl yelled to other people of the party.<br>"It seems that you're correct, Cynn. This is the first time, I assume." Someone taunted back.  
>Prince Rurik stopped for a moment. He looked at this girl, which was just called Cynn, so Rurik assumed that this was her name. She had blue robes and a staff on her right hand. She also had two buns on top of her head and she looked quite attractive.<br>"Hahaha. How funny you are, Eve." Cynn replied to the taunt.  
>Rurik looked at the other girl. Eve, who had brown heavy robes with some armouring on them and white short hair.<br>This girl seemed to carry a staff on her right hand as well.  
>"Calm down, you two." Said brother Mhenlo who sat on the grass next to them.<br>Rurik was amazed to see Mhenlo here. He thought that Mhenlo would be against fighting.  
>"Good day, everyone! I hope you didn't have to wait too long." Rurik greeted others cheerfully as he knew he'd be able to go and at least spy on the Charr.<br>"It wasn't too long" Answered a tall man, who was wearing black pants, blue shirt and blue cloak over the shirt.  
>He also had awful lot of leather straps around him and a bow and arrows tied to his back.<br>"My name is Aidan and I'm a ranger. It's nice to finally meet you prince Rurik."  
>"It is nice to meet you as well, Aidan. Now, if you wouldn't mind, we could introduce each other. I am Rurik, the prince of Ascalon and son of the king Adelbern." Rurik introduced himself while shaking hands with Aidan.<br>"My name is Cynn and I'm a elementalist." Cynn was the first to answer.  
>"I'm Devona. Warrior. Nice to meet you." Answered a huge all around armoured girl, who was carrying a rather large hammer. She looked like she was ready to kill prince Rurik that second, while she was looking at Rurik behind her long, blond hair.<br>"I'm Eve. And I'm a necromancer. You don't want to make me your enemy." Eve said while grinning at Rurik and taking his attention away from Devona.  
>Finally, brother Mhenlo introduced himself, wearing the same old robe.<br>"And I'm brother Mhenlo. A monk, in case you happened to forget."  
>"It is nice to see you again Mhenlo. But I never thought that I'd see you going to a fight." Rurik said awaiting curiously for Mhenlos answer.<br>"I don't want to fight with my friends, but I'll do my part in keeping my home safe." Mhenlo gave Rurik a big smile. Rurik felt more at ease after seeing Mhenlo smiling.  
>"Well then. Aidan, Cynn, Devona, Eve and Mhenlo. Let's get going." Rurik said while trying to remember everyones names.<br>"Finally..." Cynn said sharply as they all started to walk towards the gate.

**Author's notes:  
><strong>Well, I finally decided to do a story of my own. It'll probably go on forever, but hopefully it'll be intresting enough for you to read it all the way through. There's going to be a lot of chapters. I'm not too sure about the personalities though. Hopefully they'll be "close enough". That said, enjoy! Oh, and all characters and stuff are made up by ArenaNet. I just made the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Charrs plan

**Charrs plan**

Rurik stopped in front of the gate and explained the other party members that the lever is on top of the wall.  
>Aidan volunteered to go up and open the gate.<br>"Well, I think that I'll be able to climb the wall down from up there." Aidan said thinking carefully.  
>"I'll be able to close the gate and prepare some kind of system by which we could open the gate from the other side." He continued.<br>"Well then. Get going already. It's a long way up there. And we still have to wait for you to prepare your systems." Cynn said obviously anxious to get some Charr blood on her hands.  
>Aidan went on his way and left the other party members to discuss about the plan.<br>"What are we supposed to find there anyways? Do you have some assumption why you want to go there or do you just want to kill some Charr?" Devona asked suddenly after Aidan had left.  
>"The amount of Charr fighting at the gates of Ascalon have decreased lately. They are the ones attacking, so I'd guess that they wouldn't just use all their power to slowly be destroyed at the gates. If they would have done that, they would have done it with one big attack. That means that they must be planning something." Rurik answered guessing that Devona likes to plan things ahead. He couldn't have been more wrong. Because of this guess, Rurik decided to tell the others his plan in detail.<br>"I have it all planned. I even have an old map of the Charr territory, which I found in the library. We'll search seven places in total. We may not find anything, but at least we'll have some kind of evaluation of the Charrs forces..." Rurik continued his briefing long after. The only one who truly listened was Mhenlo.

After a while Aidan yelled to them from the top of the wall.  
>"I'm here now! I'm going to open the gate and after you pass I'll close it and do some preparations!"<br>"Okay! We're all set here!" Rurik yelled back.  
>Eve crossed her arms and quietly asked Cynn "What do you think. If I'd curse Aidan right now, would he fall down from the wall."<br>"Now, wouldn't that be hilarious" Cynn answered chuckling As Cynn and Eve continued their conversation Aidan managed to get the gate open and told them to hurry up.  
>After everyone had passed Aidan started to close the gate.<p>

Just when Aidan finished closing the gate, a nearby Charr patrol spotted them and started to run towards the party growling insults at them. Mhenlo quickly told Rurik and Devona to lure the Charr to fight them, as Eve, Cynn and Aidan could inflict injuries to the Charr. Mhenlo himself started defending Devona and Rurik, who were swallowed by a bunch of charrs. The Charr on the lead tried to hit Devona with his mace, but Devona dodged the hit and struck the Charr in arm. The Charr shrieked and tried to hit Devona with its left hand, but suddenly the Charr freezed still and Devona glanced behind herself and saw Eve grinning as Cynn yelled to the petrified Charr "Here! Catch, furball!" and threw a fireball at the poor creature. The Charr instantly burst into flames and burned to ashes.  
>"One down, many to go!" Rurik yelled next to Devona trying to block the attacks of Two Charrs at the same time.<br>One of the Charrs were just about to hit Rurik into the head with a hammer, but by a miracle the hammer just bounced off of Ruriks head, giving Rurik a chance to shove his fiery dragon sword into the abdomen of the Charr.  
>"Thanks, Mhenlo" Rurik yelled quickly while trying to desperately pull his sword out of the Charr. The other Charr was busy with Devona at the moment, but a third Charr appeared and was about to hit Rurik when Aidan shot an arrow right through the Charr's head.<br>"Be careful down there!" Aidan yelled with a ghost of a smile in his face. Rurik smiled at him and was able to get his sword back from the charr's abdomen and instantly he jumped to the next Charr. After he had only hit the Charr twice, both non-lethal strickes, he heard Cynn yelling from behind "Take this you weaklings!" as she slammed her both arms to her body releasing a shower of fire upon the Charrs.  
>Rurik and Devona backed out from the spot and watched how the three remaining Charrs changed into a lump of foul smelling and pitch black something.<p>

"What did you just do?" Rurik asked horrified by what he just saw "Released a fire shower on those beasts." Cynn said smiling.  
>Rurik didn't want to hear more so he just continued to go along the plan, but staying a little farther away from the gate until Aidan were done with making them a chance to open the gate.<p>

"Ah! Finally. Okay, I'm all set here. I'll just have to get down there somehow." Aidan yelled at the party after a while.  
>"Jump. It's the fastest way down, you know?" Eve said wryly.<br>"It'd hurt, you know?" Aidan answered as he started going through all the possibilities in his mind.  
>"Don't be such a crybaby, Aidan!" Cynn joined in the conversation.<br>"Shut up you two! I'm trying to think here. So that we'll get moving before we'll get more Charrs rampaging around."  
>"Maybe you could descent using that banner over there!" Mhenlo yelled as he pointed to a blue banner, which had a round golden image in it.<br>"Well, it's worth a try" Aidan muttered to himself as he walked towards the banner. As he reached the banner he looked down trying to find a good spot to start the descending. After he had looked at the banner for a while he grabbed it with both hands and jumped over the cap. Then he took his knife and started to systematically rip the banner so that he would get all the way down. Once he had descended from the wall, he looked up at the mess, which used to a banner.  
>"If the guards don't notice that someone was here, it would be a good time to change guards..." Aidan thought to himself. Then he turned to see how others were already going forward and he quickly catched them.<p>

They had already checked two places, avoided dozen of Charr patrols and gotten into three fights with the Charr,  
>before they got to a steep uphill "Behind that hill is our next target. Hopefully we'll find something." Prince Rurik informed the others while applying pressure to the bandage on his left arm. He got an injury when a Charr suprised him from behind and shot an arrow through his arm.<br>"Yeah. It's getting boring trying to be in the shadows. Allow us to at least kill the Charr we see." Cynn complained "We can't. It'd launch an alarm and we'd get killed." Rurik said in passing and started to climb the hill. At the top of the hill he hid into a bush and peered through the leaves. "Hmm... Let's see..." Rurik stopped at the middle of a sentence and was petrified by the sight.  
>"What? What's up there?" Cynn said impatiently and peered through the bushes as well.<br>"... What is that? It seems like they're calling the fire gods to aid them. There's thousands of them! We'll never be able to defend ourselves against that many!" Cynn yelled not believing in what he saw even herself. What they saw was thousands of Charr waiting anxiously and looking towards a stand which was erected to the highest point of the huge plain covered with Charr. In the stand was four Charr, all of which had red pieces of cloth at their hips.  
>At the center of the stand was some kind of altar made of steel, which flamed with a bright red fire.<br>"Calling the fire gods? What are you talking about? Fire gods... They can't have the gods on their side, can they?"  
>Rurik sounded a little desperate.<br>"Yes. Like they would be summoning something unbelievable. I've never seen anything like that before." Cynn said sounding serious probably for the first time in her entire life.  
>"And by the looks of it, I'd say that they're ready soon. I mean real soon." She continued.<br>They didn't have much time to think what it could be that the Charr are summoning, before they heard a horrible rumbling from the sky. All five of them immediately looked up to see skyful of meteorites, which were rocketing towards Ascalon city.

"There's just no way the wall will endure that without breaking!" Rurik yelled.  
>"We need to run and tell my father that we have to act!" He continued while already running back.<br>"It's too late, Rurik. The wall is going to crumble like a house of cards in only a few minutes. There's nothing we can do to stop it." Eve interrupted Rurik's running and looked at the sky a little melancholic.  
>"There's nothing we can do. Ascalon is lost. Even though I don't care about it so much, it's still my home and I hate to lose it..." She continued.<br>They all just stopped for a while to reminisce all the good things that they experienced at Ascalon. Now it's all going to end. Fairy tale just turned into a horror story.

**Author's note:  
><strong>I didn't feel like putting in too much drama. So hopefully you'll forgive me if you find it disappointing. Feel free to review. I'll appreciate every bit of criticism. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
